Suggested Vacation
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Fury has had enough of the teams bickering and he send them to Stark's private island for a "Suggested" (Forced) vacation and bonding time. For a team with a bunch of clashing personalities, its hard. But maybe, the bunch of idiots will actually learn about each other in the process. Worth a shot right? Team Fic. Tony centric because I love him.
1. Chapter 1

"Stark I swear to God you are the most annoying son of a –"Natasha spat as Clint grabbed her glaring at Tony and Steve. "I agree Stark, and Rogers where the hell were you?! You're not above fighting with us!" Steve flinched trying to keep his composure. Tony sighed and just leaned back in his chair, which would have struck Fury as odd, had he not been so damn pissed off.

He rubbed his head irritated. They weren't fighting as a team, and if they kept it up there wouldn't be a Avengers anymore. Luckily he had one last idea. "That is IT!" He roared angrily, the migraine he was getting from their yelling taking any patience he had left. The team swerved and they all looked surprised at his sudden outburst, except for Stark who looked indifferent. Maybe because he knew what Fury was about to say. "You are all going on a forced vacation." Clint and Steve's eyes went wide and Natasha's narrowed. "You're firing us Fury?"

Fury shook his head irritated. "No .You are all going a on a forced bonding vacation. I asked Stark to let us use his island, and he agreed. You will all be staying there for 2 months. Unless the world is in serious danger you aren't leaving. Jane and Pepper can visit but no one is leaving at ALL. It's still top of the line everything I mean its Starks Island, but maybe this way you can learn to fight as a team. The alternative is ending the Avengers initiative."

Everyone's eyes went wide and then all glares turned to Tony. "You agree with this?!" Steve yelled at Tony was just rolled his eyes. "No point in saying no is there? We would have just had to go somewhere else." The group grudgingly accepted that and turned their glares to Fury instead. Oh hell he was gonna have a long few months ahead of him.

…..

Clint sighed as he sat on Stark's private jet with the rest of the team. They were all miserable and cramped, but the most miserable was Tony since Fury wouldn't let him fly his suit there. When Tony had tried, Fury had replied by stating. "We have half of the navy surrounding that island. They have authorization to shoot you down, and even though I know you'd still do it, it messes up your tech for no reason." So for the first time, Tony was riding in the jet with them.

Now Clint wasn't gonna lie, he wasn't overly fond of anyone here except Natasha and maybe Banner, Banner seemed decent. Steve was too righteous, and for some reason, after an abusive father and life in the circus, then later as an assassin, Captain Perfect just rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't like Thor because the fool insisted Loki wasn't evil, only misguided, and after being fucking MIND-RAPED by the asshole, he didn't take too kindly to people defending him, family or not.

He knew the reason he didn't like Stark, or more accurately why he wasn't LETTING himself like Stark. He was unreadable. Clint's first impression of the guy had been everyone else's- selfish asshole- but, then he went and sacrificed himself, which totally threw Clint for a loop. Then the guy would be loud at one moment, talking and just annoying the crap out of everyone, then on the drop of a dime he'd do exactly what he was doing now, and go quiet, which freaked Clint out more. So yes he didn't know what to do with Stark, but maybe he'd find out. He might as well put the next 2 months to use.

Natasha was actually watching Tony with masked interest. She was bored, so that contributed, but she was beginning to notice things that she hadn't before. Stark was nervous about something. His hands were sweaty and his breathing was quicker than normal. Not to mention she HAD noticed his pathetic attempt at secretly dumping vodka in his smoothie, unlike the other apparently OBLIVIOUS members of her so called team. She didn't really have anything against anyone but Stark, but they had ALL been getting on her nerves lately, and that was hard to do.

Actually she was lying because honestly she didn't really have much against Stark either because he had never done anything to her. If anything he should have something against her for tricking him back when she was Natalie. He didn't seem to be holding anything against her, but she couldn't tell and that pissed her off. There was something just OFF about Stark. She could tell when a master spy was lying through their teeth, but couldn't even tell if a simple civilian hated her or not. She sighed irritated and put her feet up on the table watching as Stark tried to take advantage of her distraction and slip more vodka into his smoothie. Damn him he was going to be drunk before they got off the damn plane. "So Stark, where is this island anyway?" Steve piped up trying to break the four foot thick tension building, and failing miserably. Stark jumped a little then recovered. "It's in the Caribbean. It's done up like a resort, except with a lab for me and I added one for Bruce, then when Fury told me I had a shooting a sparring range added. You'll adore it Capsicle." She felt Clint tense next to her and knew he was about to say something to set off the tense atmosphere like a bomb. So she did what any master spy would do. She pinched the living hell out of him. "Crap! OW Natasha!" She looked at him innocently. "What? I'm sorry did I do something?" Clint just glared at her and rubbed his leg as a small smile crept up her face.

Steve watched the team with weary eyes. He really was out of his league here. He didn't know any of these people, and they were so different than people he knew in his own time. People now were so much colder, rude, and hostile. It was like no one even knew about manners, especially Stark. Dear Lord, that one hurt him the most. He had hoped to find his friend in Tony somewhere, something to connect him to where he came from, but there was just nothing. Except for his brains and guts, Tony Stark was nothing at all like the late Howard Stark. Not to mention Steve didn't really like what he was seeing besides that.

Stark might have proven him wrong on about the sacrifice play, which really he regretted that whole speech, but after that he went right back to the way Steve had first conceived him to be. Arrogant, Selfish, and a loose cannon. Except for right this moment he was confused. He had just seen Tony dump some probably alcoholic drink into his smoothie. Not to mention his shaking hands. He had actually talked to Ms. Potts when he got worried Stark would start drinking, and she had informed him the Mr. Stark doesn't drink when flying anymore. Ever. Actually since Iron Man he hardly drinks at all. Ms. Potts seemed like an honest woman, but obviously something she was not aware of was going on, so he would have to figure this one out on his own.

Bruce was just watching. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this, he didn't really care for any of the Avengers except Tony, who went out of his way to make him feel comfortable. Other than that he really didn't trust any of them, least of all The Widow. Steve was neutral, as was Thor, but he didn't like the way Clint and Natasha looked at him and Tony. Clint might be civil enough, but it still got on his nerves. Like now. Both assassins were staring at Tony, trying not to make it obvious, but focusing, so their guard was down a little. Even Steve and Thor were staring at Tony, so creepy meter upped. Everyone had a different expression on their face. Natasha's was just calculating, as if Tony were a difficult problem she was having some problems with. Clint was just irritation mixed with Natasha's expression, saying he was doing the same thing just he was getting pissed when it didn't work. Steve's was obvious. Sadness, Longing, and Disappointment. That might actually have set Bruce off if he weren't under such good control, thank God. Of course he felt for the guy, being stuck 70 years ahead of your time sucks majorly, but it wasn't TONY'S fault it had happened in the first place.

Thor's look puzzled him. He had sadness written all over his face, as with kind of a far off haze to his eyes that made his look like a kicked puppy. He looked like he wanted to punch Tony or just hug the man. That's when it hit him. Tony reminded Thor of Loki. Bruce wasn't all that surprised, considering everything, they were similar. Though he had a feeling as good willed as Thor's intentions may be, it would bug Tony being compared next to Loki.

So really the only reason he was here was Tony. Huh. Surprising, especially since he was pretty sure the only reason the "Other Guy" Fought with the Avengers is because Tony was on the team. Go figure, the first thing that Bruce and the Hulk ever agree on is Tony Stark.

Thor just sat in silence watching the Man of Iron dump more alcohol into his drink with sadness. He greatly missed his brother, and this man reminded him of Loki, with the quick wit and condescending nature. He could also see that the man was hiding something, just like if he had been paying more attention to those around him at the time, he would have seen something wrong with Loki many years ago. He didn't want it to end up like that, so he resolved that he would keep a close eye on this man, to ensure he didn't fall into the path of shadows his misguided brother had.

Tony was really trying to ignore the fact that EVERYONE on the damn PLANE was staring at him and he didn't know why. God it was creeping him out, even if his eyes were fixed on his vodka filled smoothie, he could still FEEL the eyes glaring at him like he was going to explode, and it was stressing him out even more. Ten more minutes of staring. "_STOP STARING!"_ His internal voice screamed loudly. Nothing happened. Finally he sighed and got out his vodka, though _"To hell with it," _and in plain sight dumped the entire bottle into the smoothie.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, the group practically jumped out of the plane onto the airstrip, minus Tony who stumbled, since he was starting to get a little tipsy after the 6th vodka smoothie. Then his smoothie's were taken away by a very annoyed Natasha.

"Stark!Get in the damn car!" Natasha yelled angrily from the passenger side seat of a small car the team had filed into. Tony just laughed. "Guys, we're on my island, you really think I'm going to cramp into a small taxi?" Just then as if on cue a giant, sleek black limo drove up. Tony winked at the exasperated team. "You can ride with me if yall want, but I'll have to send another car for these guys to get to their homes. It's a tiny bit rude." He smirked as he sauntered over to the limo, followed by 4 grumbling Avengers, minus Bruce, who looked rather amused.

The car ride was awkward and silent, minus the occasion crack of the Pop-Tarts Thor had somehow smuggled into his bag being opened. Then they pulled up to the house, and even Natasha couldn't stifle the gasp that it triggered. A stunning beach house sat on the edge of a big hill, with a giant wraparound porch-balcony overlooking the sparkling ocean. The house was a beautiful blend of medal and wood, making it almost glow in the radiant sunlight. Huge glass windows were obviously visible, insuring that the beauty of the crashing waves was easy to see.

"Stark, that house is a work of art." Clint said with grudging admiration. Tony just smiled. "Thanks Barton, I designed it and built it as a project last summer. Sorry these rooms won't be as nice as your personalized rooms back at the tower, Even though I did add some personal touches to make it a bit homier. "

It was silent for another moment and Tony noticed that they were all looking at him confused, and realized his mistake. He winced for a moment for the yelling he was sure was about to come then masked it with indifference. "Oh, shit. Forgot to tell you guys, well Fury told me that after the vacation you could leave the Helicarrier if you wanted to move in with me, so I made you rooms just in case in my free time. Not like I could ask you."

They all looked at him in shock and he kept him eyes down, counting his breaths and trying not to move, feeling very much like a caged animal. As soon as the car stopped he jumped out to get away from the awkward glances." Maxi will get your stuff; ask Jarvis where anything you want to know is. I'm going to the lab, don't bug me unless I've been down there a week or Jarvis tells you I'm dead." They all looked at him funny as he ran/stumbled into the house and Bruce called after him irritated. "Tony, a week is not healthy!"

…

Every. Single. Damn. One. of the Avengers had been frozen in Tony's living room for the past five minutes. Seriously you could hear a pin drop. It was a castle on the beachfront. The floors were basically a giant screen, one you could walk on. Right now, the setting was on ocean, and the floor looked like gently moving ocean waves, you could hear the amplified sounds of the ocean outside, and when you touched the fake water, it even rippled. The couches and chairs were some sort of leathery-billowy substance, which Clint swore made them look like clouds; made even more so to look like clouds because of the perfect shade of sky blue the walls were painted. The furniture was all rubbed a sandy brown, very inviting and homey.

It was obviously designed to make it feel as if you never left the beach. "Alright, I give in. How do I get Stark's life?" Clint grumbled looking at the fake water in awe. Natasha smirked and elbowed him in the stomach. "Be an off the charts super genius. So basically, you can't. Bruce might be able to make it." Bruce just shook his head quickly. "Not in a million years could I handle that press. I'd rather live in a ditch."

"_Do you require any assistance, sirs and lady?" _Everyone jumped at that before they remembered Jarvis. "Uh-Where are our rooms…. Sir?" Steve said confused and wary with a look on his face that would have made Nick Fury laugh like a maniac, which is what all the others were trying( and failing) to restrain.

_"All yours rooms are in the hallway to you left, Captain Rogers. Yours is the first, Ms. Romanov's is the second, Mr. Barton's is the third, Dr. Banner's is the fourth, and Prince Thor's is the last one. Will there be anything else?"_

Steve just stared at the ceiling with his jaw hanging down. "Yes. No. Uh, Thank you?"

**Hey guys I know this isn't my best story, but I would still like to know what you guys think. Love yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha sat on her bed of her new room looking at the beauty of the sunset reflecting in the waves. It was truly beautiful, and she didn't get to see much beauty. Stark had outdone himself with this place. It was like it had been designed for beauty and that wasn't something she could see Tony Stark doing. Though obviously she was wrong, which pissed her off because she was never wrong, until she met Tony Stark and the damn jerk couldn't just be the guy everyone thinks he is. No Tony Stark has to have _layers. _Damn him.

She sighed lying back on the bed when she heard a creak from the ceiling and groaned. "Clint, get the hell outta the air vent, we've only been here like, 2 hours. Laughter echoed through the room and Clint Barton dropped onto the bed next to her. "Tasha, you never let me have fun." She just sat up and glared at him. "That, is because you never bug anyone but me!"

He pulled a fake pout. "Ah, that hurts Tasha. In Here" He said gesturing to his heart. She groaned and wacked him none too gently upside the head, then smirked. "Now it hurts up there too." He frowned at her. "So mean. Not to mention I haven't only been buggin you, I've been keeping a eye on our so called "Team." He did air quotes around "Team" and Natasha smiled. "You aren't really too happy with this either I guess?" Clint grimaced. "Hell no, I don't like Captain Perfect or Lord of Loud." She just rose a eyebrow to that standing and leaning against the wall. "Not that I have a problem with that but…..Stark. Stark… there's something…."

"Off." Clint finished for her and she nodded continuing. "He's weird; I can't get a read on him. Like not any clear one, when I came to work for him it was pretty easy to tell. Now I realize most of that was acting, and if he fooled me then he's got a damn good mask. Not to mention secrets."

Clint nodded a tight expression sweeping over his face, like she had seen a million times when he was planning on a mission. "I know, and I want to know what they are. I mean the nearly nervous breakdown on the plane? What WAS that? There was nothing to be nervous about." Natasha stopped for a moment and thought. "I think it had something to do with the team. He's been acting that way a lot lately. He hardly even blows off Steve's orders anymore, which is strange in of itself, and when we do crème him he just takes it."

Clint clenched his jaw and nodded briskly. "I'm going to go back into the vents and see if I can find one that lets me see into his lab. See if he's acting weirder with no one around." Natasha nodded and sighed. "That leaves me on babysitting duty." He just smirked before hopping on a dresser and pushing himself into the vents. "Good luck with that Tasha."

Bruce sighed as he sat in the living room his feet hanging off the couch barely touching the floor and watching the fake water ripple under his feet. "Why am I here?" He thought for possibly the billionth time today. God he was having issues just knowing these other people besides him and Tony were even IN the house, he didn't know  
he would be able to live in the tower with all of them.

"They'll probably say no anyway…." He mumbled to himself. "Say no to what?" He spun around shocked staring at Natasha. "Don't do that!" He said panting and Natasha smiled a little bit. "Sorry, now who's saying no to what?" Her voice was sweet and nonchalant, as if she didn't care, but Bruce wasn't stupid and knew the spy was using her tricks. "Oh, what? I don't remember sorry. You scared me and it slipped my mind." She nodded briskly, frowning as she sat down, realizing he wasn't buying it.

"Bruce, I want this team to work." He raised an eyebrow surprised and skeptical. "Oh?" He said and watched her carefully measure him before continuing. "I think it's a good idea, a safe idea, as long as we can start acting like a team." He nodded sincerely, but still suspicious. "Well Natasha, for that to work we would all have to be able to stand each other."

She cracked a smile this time, a real one and chuckled. "Yeah that would be nice. I don't really have a problem with any of you…. I just don't like people I don't know. If I don't know them, I don't trust them, If I don't trust them, I don't like them. Simple." Bruce leaned back relaxing as he thought about how to reply. "I understand that, but are you sure you want us trying to get to know each other?"

She just started at him a moment with an unrecognizable expression on her face, until she sighed looking back at the fake water. "Well that's what we're here two month to do, so we might as well try." He actually smiled this time. "Yeah, guess we should. Let's start with not scaring the hell out of the guy with anger management problems alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys my labtop broke, I probably wont be able to update until monday, Im sorry. Love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Clint cursed loudly as he crawled his way through the air vents quietly. "Where the hell IS that lab?!" He had been through just about the whole building and was about to just give up and break into Tony's lab S.W.A.T style when he heard voices coming from the end of the tunnel and crawled to the open vent to see Tony pacing around the lab frantically. "Jarvis, I really don't know if I can do this, they might find out, hell they will find out, who am I kidding? My acting skills have gone down the damn drain the last two months."

Clint took in the scene quickly skills kicking in and saw that the enormous lab while cluttered to the outside eye it was actually very organized for Stark. There were an array of different tables all pushed up against the walls, multiple projects or something, and Tony was pacing the floor in a panic, oil smudged all over his clothes and face, and his hair ruffled and sticky. "_Sir please take a deep breath, you are aware your vitals are dangerously- "_Tony growled stomping in annoyance."Yes Jarvis I'm aware, why do you think I'm having issues?!" Tony sighed running his greasy hands through his hair and making it slick back.

"_Sir, maybe an appropriate decision would be to tell your teammates about the problem. They could help you."_

Clint didn't know you could give death glare to a disembodied voice, but shit Tony just did. "Jarvis, how do you think that would help. They wouldn't CARE and also I'd probably get kicked off the team." Clint froze at that, what the hell was Stark hiding?! "_Sir, frankly you can't handle this on your own anymore. The mental and physical issues that this causes are severally affecting you."_

Tony sighed. "I know J, but I will handle this on my own. I'm gonna go get in the shower. Thank god I had one added to the lab. Have dinner made for the team, I told you what they like so please let Elliot know."

"_Of course sir, shall I have something made for you as well?" _Tony sighed and shook his head. "No. I…don't want to go upstairs. I'll probably hide down here for most of the next two months. I'm not hungry anyway, but please have Elliot bring me the coffee maker and stuff down here. I will need it."

Then Tony headed off towards the other side of the lab through some little door Clint didn't have a good view of. Clint froze for moment and began to slowly make his way out the tunnel towards the main tunnel. He was going to just go back to his room when he heard Natasha's voice and headed towards it. He really wasn't sure what he just saw. Obviously something was wrong, but tony was worried instead of helping they would just kick him off the team. It wasn't a stupid assumption for Stark to make, considering how they all regarded him, but it stung a little anyway. They were supposed to be a team after all.

He lost track of what he was doing and realized he was crawling out of the vent without checking who was there. He heard an evil chuckle and fell to the ground rolled and spinning in a ready stance and then relaxed to see it was only Natasha on the Cloud Couch, as he had nicknamed it. "Tasha! The hell with the creepy laughing?!" Natasha rolled her eyes and gestured to the open seat next to her on the couch. "You're lucky Bruce just left. What got you so distracted you breached protocol?"

Clint sighed plopping down on the couch next to her agitated. "We were right. Tony has secrets. I heard him talking with that A.I. of his in his lab and it said whatever he is hiding is causing dangerous vital signs and physical and mental problems. Stark also said he was worried about telling us because he thought we'd kick him off the team."

Natasha frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "PTSD?" Clint eyed her warily. "What the hell would Stark have PTDS from?" Her head shot up a look of real surprise for a millisecond before leaving it at just a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?" Clint scowled. "Obviously I don 't know, what would rich boy Tony Stark have happen that would give him PTSD?!" Natasha sighed starting at him. "Tony was taken captive in Afghanistan for 3 months. He was brutally tortured. Water boarded, and had a major surgery completely conscious they took ribs and muscles out and he could feel everything when they put in the Arc Reactor."

Clint froze in horror. Civilians were NOT meant to deal with that. Hell that would be insane for him, and he was trained... Shit that changed things severally in his personal opinion, turned a lot of what he knew upside down. Except he had to focus right now, not let emotions get in the way. "That's…..disturbing and it pisses me off, but I don't think PTSD is the only thing, though that could DEFFEITLLY be a part of it."

Natasha sighed and nodded in thought closing her eyes. "What else was said?" she said so softly he could barely hear her. "Um, that we'd find out, his acting skills were slipping, he knew what we liked to eat, and that he was going to try to deal with it on his own and hide in the lab for the next 2 months."

Natasha growled irritated and shot up. Clint flinched at the sudden jump and her face was immediately apologetic. He knew how sudden lurches in anger set off a bad response in him. "Sorry Clint. We need more information; this is something we obviously need to know. Also, we ARE NOT letting him hide two months in his lab. If he doesn't come out soon we'll drag him out. We NEED to know what exactly is going on."

"What exactly is going on?" Bruce's quiet voice called out. Natasha and Clint whirled on him cursing themselves for not being more careful, their training was going straight to hell today. "Uh- Bruce… it nothing…." Natasha began and Bruce sighed. "Oh Natasha, I thought we were past lying to each other."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha sighed in defeat and Clint looked at her a little betrayed. She wasn't supposed to give up so easy. "You're right Bruce. I'm sorry. It's not actually us, there's something wrong with Tony and we want to know what it is."

Bruce shook his head and scowled. "I know there's something wrong. I'm not blind. What did you find out?" Natasha looked to Clint who sighed impatiently and looked at Bruce. "I went to spy on Tony in his lab. He was majorly stressed and talking to his A.I." Bruce nodded. "Please tell me the conversation?" Clint nodded still irritated with Natasha for letting Bruce in. They worked better alone.

"Tony said that he couldn't do this with us, that we would "Find out". He started complaining about his acting skills slipping and his A.I. told him that his vitals were getting dangerous. Tony just got pissed and said "Why do you think I'm having issues?" Then Jarvis said he should tell us, and Tony got REALLY pissed. He said even if he did tell us that we wouldn't care and we'd probably kick him off the team. Jarvis told him that he couldn't do this on his own anymore, and that the mental and physical issues it is causing are damaging. Tony agreed but said he'd do it on his own and told Jarvis to have dinner started for us. Jarvis asked him if he was coming and Tony said no, that he was probably going to hide in the lab the next two months. So there it is in a nutshell."

Bruce began cursing wildly and Clint looked at him confused. "Bruce?" Bruce scowled. "I have to go talk to him." He turned to walk away but Natasha flipped over the couch and landed in front of him blocking his path. "Bruce you can't tell him we know, he'll pull away. Bruce's face transformed into pure anger. "Why are you pretending you care?!" He spat and Natasha jerked back in shock. "You all HATE him. You treat him like trash or some sort of stupid EXPERMENT!" Hurt flashed in Natasha's eyes and Bruce sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to say anything right now, but you better keep me updated on what you find out. He's my best friend, and I will go straight to him if you try and keep things from me."

With that he Bruce turned and left and Natasha sighed walking to Clint. "That could have gone better…." She mumbled and Clint nodded in agreement. "He doesn't trust us." She rolled her eyes. "Any person with sense wouldn't trust us Clint. We're SPYS." He nodded ignoring her exasperation. "That stuff he said about us treating Tony like trash, do we do that?" She looked down in shame and said quietly. "Yeah Clint, I think we kind of do."

Clint rubbed his temples. "God now I feel guilty. I mean I've been a total jackass and I barley know him." Natasha bit her lip thoughtfully. "I think that's why we're so mean to him. We're use to knowing everything about someone within a week of knowing them, but we both have known Tony for months and got no solid information on who he really is. We don't like not knowing and it subconsciously makes us pissed at him." Clint nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. So what are we going to do?" Natasha suddenly smiled a frankly evil smile. "Simple. Team bonding time." Clint's eyes widened in horror and Natasha just patted him on the arm. "See you at dinner." Then she strolled away leaving a very terrified Clint sitting alone on the couch.

**Sorry its been a bit since I updated guys. Hope you like this new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

So dinner was awesome, but dampened by the incredibly awkward atmosphere. Steve ate his food quickly, silently admiring how amazing it was. It was just a simple old fashioned meat loaf, like his mother use to make, but it was his favorite. Apparently Tony Stark knew that though, because no one else at the table had meatloaf. They were all sitting in the dining room, a small room painted a pretty golden shade, around a simple wooden table with 6 seats.

Clint was digging into very admittingly delicious looking lasagna, Bruce was eating Chinese Sweet and Sour chicken, Natasha was enjoying beautifully prepared chicken parmesan, and Thor was stuffing his face with Shwarma and Pop-Tarts quite happily. Tony's seat was empty, which worried, and relived Steve a little. He didn't like Tony, but didn't want him hiding either.

They had all been called to dinner 20 minutes ago, yet no one had said a word. Finally Steve had enough. "How did he know?" Everyone looked to him for breaking the silence and Clint shook his head sighing. "Who knows? I'm grateful though, this rocks majorly." Natasha smiled. "Stark has an amazing cook."

Thor nodded heartily between bites. "This is most generous of The Man of Iron!" Steve actually smiled at that. Thor didn't seem so bad, he was lost and confused, as Steve was, but at least he had basic manners. They enjoyed the light atmosphere for a moment before Natasha took a deep breath and spoke. "We're doing team bonding tomorrow." Everyone's eyes went wide and they shot her looks like she had suddenly grown a second head, which promptly pissed her off. She stared them down for a moment darning anyone to speak against her, and then spoke again. "We're going to play some games, games Fury strongly "Recommended" for us to play before we left." Everyone continued staring at her and she growled. "Dammit you all, we can't leave this damn island for two months, we're going to become a better team, and if that means playing some ridiculous games a therapist dreamed up, then so be it. See you all, at noon, in the living room tomorrow."

Then she stood up and left the table carrying her plate into the kitchen. Clint sighed angrily and started to go after her, then looked back grabbing his lasagna greedily and sprinting after her. Bruce stared after them then sighed looking towards Steve apologetically. "I'm going to go warn Tony of Natasha's team bonding thing. Plus I'm not actually going to let him spend a week in that lab." Then he picked up his empty plate and headed away from the table, which left only Thor, epically confused, and Steve at the table. Yep. It was awkward again.

"_NATASHHHAAA!"_ Clint whined loudly shooting her doe-eyes from where he rested on the bed. She just rolled her eyes at him. "How can you make a three syllable name sound like 8?" He smirked happily. "It's a gift. Tasha I don't want to do team bonding." This time she smirked. "Well, too bad." He upped the puppy dog face a notch. "Oh come on Tasha, can't we at least spar instead of playing stupid games?" She shot him a death glare as she fell beside him on the bed. "Uh- No. Beating each other senseless helps nothing; we have to get to know each other." Clint sighed before dropping off the bed gracefully onto the floor.

"It'd help me…" He grumbled loudly and she let out a soft smile. She watched him get curled up on the mass of too-many-pillows- she had dumped onto the floor and tried not to laugh. Natasha knew Clint was uncomfortable sleeping in a new place like this, despite being a spy. It was just somewhat funny he was choosing to lounge on her floor instead of his own top of the line mattress. Within a few moments she heard his breathing slow to soft pace and chuckled bemused at his ability to fall asleep in under 5 minutes of lying down. "Night, Clint." She whispered before flicking off the light and laying her own head down. Tomorrow was going to be a very, very, LONG day. She just hoped her plan worked.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled as he accidently singed his finger. "God I'm so off my game…." He mumbled angrily as he searched around for the first aid kit. "Jarvis, Pepper status?"

"_Ms. Potts is currently in New York, safe at the tower." _Tony nodded picking up a bandage and wrapping it around his finger tiredly. Sleeping wasn't something that happened a lot anymore. He had too much to do and barley any time to do it._ 2 months…_ the little voice in his head whispered and he flinched. Two months of all this. Hiding it from Pepper was one thing, but a team of highly observant superheroes? Totally different thing.

"_Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting entrance." _Tony sighed loudly. His point proven, he might like Banner, but people were so damn nosey. "Let'm in J." He waited for a moment and sure enough a moment later he could hear gentle footfalls coming closer. "Didn't I say something about life or death emergency's only? Or has it been a week yet?"

Bruce came up and stood next to him and sighed in agitation. "Actually Tony, you said a week or if Jarvis tells us you're dead. But, this is a life or death situation." Tony just raised an eyebrow at him and Bruce smirked. "The Widow decided we are all having Team Game Bonding day tomorrow, and everyone has to be there at noon." Tony just stared at Bruce for a moment as the scientist leaned up against one of Tony's many lab tables and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're kidding right Bruce?" Bruce just laughed and he groaned. "I can't go play games I'm busy. Tell Romanov I'll pass." Bruce's eyes narrowed at that. "I don't think so Tony. You're gonna get up there and play with the therapist games like the rest of us." Tony just eyed the doctor in amazement. "How can you even say that with a straight face?"

Bruce cracked a wide smile at that. "Practice. Now seriously see you tomorrow, or I'm coming down here with Natasha to get you. Get some sleep Tony, I'm going to bed." With that Bruce patted him on the back and left. "Crap." Tony cursed angrily. Now he wasn't going to get to sleep tonight, game day was going to take hours out of his very busy day, which he would have to make up for tonight instead of sleeping. "Ahh well. J! Start the coffee maker please; it's going to be a long night."

**Here is the next chapter!Hope you guys like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Clint grumbled hanging upside down from the couch as Natasha laid down the cards and sighed. "Probably, Too bad, we've got like 8 of them to play today." Clint groaned dramatically dropping to the floor. "I hate you sometimes Tasha." Natasha just rolled her eyes as the team slowly began to arrive. Steve stepped in awkwardly sitting on the Cloud Couch where Clint had just been, tailed by Thor who was smiling broadly. "Friends! I understand we are to be bonding!I find this concept quite interesting!"

Everyone smiled at the god's enthusiasm and then actually broke out laughing when Bruce came in, literally dragging Tony by his ear. "OWWW BRUCE!" Tony wined and Bruce smirked releasing his ear and dropping to the floor. Tony just glared dropping into the big cushioned chair across from Steve and Thor, scowling. "Yeah calm and tranquil my ass Bruce, you're a maniac."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. "You refuse to eat or come out of the lab, to the point where I have to use physical force, yet I'm the difficult one?" Tony just stared at him. "Well, yeah. Duh." Bruce rolled his eyes and gave up relaxing into the couch. "So what game are we playing Natasha?"

She looked up and sighed. "It's a card game. All of these cards have a symbol and a question on them. If it's a circle, you have to answer the question, if it's a square; you pick someone in the group to answer it. If it's a triangle, everyone had to answer it." They all nod except Thor. "What kind of questions are they Lady Natasha?" Natasha smiled softly at Thor, his slight confusion endearing. "Just simple questions to help us get to know you better Thor. Remember guys, I can spot a lie a mile away so don't even try, okay?" Clint rolls his eyes and Natasha quickly swats him over the head. "Alright smart ass, you go first." Clint's eyes narrows and he reaches for the deck pulling up a card and reading it. "What is your Biggest pet peeve? Everyone question. I guess….. I don't like videogame music. It sounds like what they had at the circus." Clint takes a short breath, not use to sharing in front of people then looks to Natasha who sighs, patting his arm comfortingly without realizing it. "I don't like people I don't know touching me. Not explaining." Everyone watches warily for a moment before Steve clears his throat.

"I don't like cold. I keep my room above 67 degrees, reminds me of the ice if it's too cold." Everyone freezes for moment in understanding before Bruce shrugs and takes the ball. "Needles. Hate them. With a passion. Always have." He nods to Thor who just kind of looks around in confusion before Bruce explains it. "Pet peeve is something that irritates you Thor." Thor smiles and nods in understanding, then frowns. "I am not fond of the human weapons known as tazers." Everyone cracks a smile at that. "Remind me to get the story on that one later Thor." Clint says smirking before everyone turns to Tony.

Tony fiddles with his thumb before finally sighing. "I don't like to be handed things." Clint raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? I though you just did that to be difficult." Natasha shoots him a dark glare and Tony just shrugs uncomfortably leaning farther into the chair in an effort to shrink away. "Uh- no. It bugs me. Who's turn?"

**Terribly sorry It's taking me longer to update lately. Lots to do and so little time, but that's a horrible excuse. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this short, sad excuse for a chapter. Love yall!**


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha picks up the next card quickly earning a thankful glance from Tony, and reads it out loud. "Talent not involving career? Everyone question. Well for me, it would be ballet dancing. I was in it when I was a little girl." Natasha immediately braces herself for Tony's sarcastic comment, but one doesn't come. Curiously, she looks to fine that he's just watching, listening, but not really there. His brown eyes are just vacant and sad. Her expression turns worrisome and she bites her lip looking to Bruce. Bruce's eyes Tony, but shrugs helplessly to Natasha. "Huh well I was pretty good at guitar when I had to learn it for a mission." Clint speaks up, voice cheery, but out of the corner of her eye Natasha can see him cautiously watching Tony as well.

"I'm pretty into art." Steve says shrugging, but a sad expression overcomes him, no doubt the result of some memory the question drug up for the super soldier.

"Piano, I was very good when I was little, but I opted for science instead. "Bruce says distracted, still focused on Tony. Thor just shrugs sadly. "I excelled at childhood games, such as the ones you call sports here, but in my home being a warrior is everything, I really didn't have much else." Once again all eyes fall to Tony who just shrugs. "Not really good at anything that doesn't involve equations or something, I learned to cook though." Natasha raises an eyebrow at that. "Hmm really Stark? Good. You're making lunch."

Tony smiles and rolls his eyes. "Sure I'll make whatever you guys want. Get on with this game so we can get to lunch though, ok?" Steve smiles gently at Tony and raises an eyebrow, surprised at the billionaires actually kindness and lack of snark, and picks up a card.

"If you only had 24 hours to live what would you do? Pick someone….Um Tony…?" Steve says quickly. He figured the billionaire would just answer with something like "Party like hell." That's why he picked him; Steve wasn't quite ready for the serious answers he was sure he would receive from everyone else. He didn't expect Tony to go white and close his eyes, his hands shaking and gripping the chair for dear life. "Say Goodbye. Make things right, Make sure the people I love will be protected after I'm gone." The billionaire whispered sadly, his voice shaking a little. Everyone freezes worried at Tony's reaction to the question. Steve looks around worried, wondering if he did something wrong, but all he gets is helpless shrugs and confused glances. Everything is quiet for a moment, no one knowing what to say to break the tension, before some color returns to Tony's face and he smiles standing up his usual mask not quite slipped into place. "I believe I said I'd make lunch, and I'm famished. What do you guys want?"

Clint and Natasha shared wary glances before smiling and standing too. "We'll play some more games after we eat, but now I want to see what the chief here can create." Bruce says smiling, but shoots Natasha and Clint a look clearly saying, "_We are talking later."_ Tony smiles and rubs his hands together. "Alrighty then, everyone like chicken?"

"Tony, you are a freaking GOD." Clint moans taking another bite of the chicken. "What the hell am I eating anyway?" He says quickly stuffing in another mouthful, and Tony beams at him, cleaning up the kitchen himself, surprising Steve. "It's something I made back in college. All the chicken breasts are soaked in a specially made marinade called "Ravis" for the guy who showed me how to make it. Then after it's cooked I just lather a little of my special sauce on there, sprinkle some of an Indian spice I love, and it's done." Clint just stared at him in amazement. "So. Damn. Good .Tony." Tony smiled and Natasha quirked and eyebrow chuckling.

While she wasn't scarfing down the chicken like Clint, she was enjoying it. Alot. "I thought you just knew how to cook Stark; Not that you were a damn professional." Tony's eyes go wide at Natasha's praise and he just shrugs. "I'm not. I can't believe you guys even want it. The only reason I have them marinated already is so I can make myself some if I'm feeling restless."

Steve shakes his head in disbelief at the genius's modesty, and smiles a genuine smile. "Tony, this is truly delicious. Thank you for making it for us." Tony actually blushes and stammers totally not expecting Steve to like it. Or praise him for it. "Thanks-um- it's Not- a problem- really….not a big deal…." He flounders for a moment before Thor hits the table with his fist smiling like an idiot. "Nonsense Man of Iron, your cooking rivals that of Asguard!" Clint nods in agreement, trying to steal more chicken off Natasha's plate. "You gotta like cook-ALL THE TIME MAN." Clint says happily and Bruce laughs in agreement to Clint, patting Tony on the back encouragingly. "What do you say Tony? Cause I agree, you're a damn good cook." Tony looks down shuffling his feet for a moment. "I can't cook all the time, I- uh have a lot of work to do, but sure I'll cook more often if you guys want me to." Clint smiles brightly at Tony. "Trust me, we want you to."

Tony looks around bewildered at the group and nods in shock, earning a bunch of smiles before everyone returns to their food. He was actually staring to thaw to this band of misfits and soon… _oh well._ He sighs internally, a pang of sadness hitting him like a brick as he sits and starts picking at his own food.


	10. Chapter 10

"No." Clint said stubbornly glaring at Natasha with his arms crossed, refusing to get off the couch like a toddler, his lip sticking out. Natasha crosses her arms the rest of the Avengers watching warily behind her. "Clint…." She says warningly and he sighs looking at the rest of the group the back to Natasha. "What on EARTH makes you think this a good idea?" Natasha raises an eyebrow at that. "Because it's MY idea. Now get your ass off the couch before I MAKE you."

Clint stuck his tongue out at her childishly, but stood. "Beach day? For REAL Natasha?" He uses his very best whiny voice, and just receives a slap over the head. "Quit being a baby." Clint narrows his eyes at her rubbing the back of his head. "Natasha…hey, I promise I'm not downing your idea, but I'm kind of tired today, why don't we go tomorrow? I'll make lunch." Tony speaks up rubbing his head nervously. Clint's eyes go wide at the promise of Stark's food and Natasha just stares at him as if sizing him up before smiling. "Alright, beach tomorrow, movie night tonight." Clint see's Tony begin to protest but shuts up as Natasha gives him a death glare. "Alright, Alright Natasha, movie night. See you in a few hours."

With that the genius runs down the hall and Natasha sighs, looking back and forth to Bruce and Clint, all of them having a silent conversation as Thor and Steve looked at the three confused. Bruce raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly in the direction Tony had gone. Natasha just shakes her head and nods to Clint, who takes off after him. Natasha smiles and pretends not to notice the totally confused expression on the other two teammates faces. "Bruce, walk the beach with me?" Bruce smiles and nods and they take off towards the door.

Steve watches them go suspiciously, angry the team is already keeping things from each other. He isn't STUPID for god's sake. "That was highly strange Captain, was it not?" Thor asks curiously and Steve just nods. "Yeah Thor, it was."

Clint races down the hallway and slips into an air vent quickly, knowing Nat had sent him to listen. Stark was upset, so hopefully, he would be talking to the A.I, and not that he knew it, but Clint as well. He crawls the familiar path to the lab and is completely surprised by what he sees when he reaches the opening, and disturbed. Tony is just sitting on the floor, head in his hands, dry sobs racking the smaller man's body.

"Jarvis…I-I HATE this."

"_I know sir, I know. Are you positive the Avengers wouldn't help you?"_ Clint could have sworn that the A.I. sounded reassuring and concerned.

"J…even if they would, which if I'm being honest instead of prejudice, they'd probably have to- moral duties and all- there is nothing they can do. There is nothing anyone can do, I'm the only one who had any choices, and I've made them."

_"You're doing what you have to sir. Do you doubt your decision?"_ Tony's face hardened and he stiffened, the sobs stopping all together, replaced by a shudder.

"No…. It's for the greater good. I'm saving lives." His voice cracks at the end and Clint's highly trained ears can hear the fear there. Not good.

"_Sir while I agree that it is saving lives, perhaps another way…?"_ Tony sighed burying his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. "No. I've looked at everything. Only one thing I can do Jarvis, I'm doing it. That doesn't make it any easier. I'm just gonna curl up on the couch and take a nap Jarvis; you know the drill, lockdown the lab careful watches on all Avengers. Just because they don't like me doesn't mean I want them blowing themselves up." The genius rose from the floor and made his way across the lab to where a tiny leather couch was sitting and dropped onto it unceremoniously, out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow.

Clint watched him sleep for a moment, lost in his thoughts. This sounded bad. He was lost, he really was, a new feeling for him. He knew for sure whatever Tony was talking about wasn't PTSD, it was something bigger, and apparently so big the Avengers couldn't take it down, at least to Tony, they couldn't.

Natasha felt the warm sun pulsing down on her skin and smiled, closing her eyes and taking the sea breeze. She and Bruce had both decided to go to the big wraparound porch instead, to throw off Steve who was shooting daggers with his eyes when they stepped out the door.

"Natasha, I'm worried." Natasha turned her head to Bruce, who was running a hand through his hair, making it stick up at all angles around his head. She had opted for the sun chair, happily stretched out letting her skin absorb the much needed sun, while Bruce was lying on the floor of the warm deck, his eyes fixed on the rolling waves of the sea. "I am too. Did you see that reaction to the death question? That sits badly with me." Bruce nodded warily. "I'm suspicious alright. I mean how many secrets could trigger that kind of reaction?" Natasha bit her lip nervously. "You think he's dying again?" Bruce just shook his head rolling over to lie on his side and stare straight at Natasha. "No…. at least not from anything like before…I hope. It's just I think if it were the poisoning again or something he'd tell Pepper this time like he promised. If she knew Tony was dying, she'd be here right now. So I don't think it's something like that." Natasha nodded slowly, irritation and worry running across her face. "So what then? Where does that leave us?" Bruce sighed unhappily turning his head back towards the waves again. "I don't know Natasha, I just don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Clint scowled at the horizon as he sat on the roof. The view was breathtakingly beautiful. The waves crashed against the gray rocks of the cliff the house was built on, the sunset painting the sky in dazzling pinks and gold's, all reflecting in the water staining the waves different colors as the water rippled. The cliffs practically sparked in the sunlight as the reflection made the water on them glitter. All calm and beautiful and perfect. The ocean breeze hit his face, warm and relaxing, and he sighed in frustration. Nature was taunting him.

The roof has a few seat conspicuity build into it so people could look at the view, one of which he was sitting in now, but when he got up there he immediately noticed the admittedly well hidden improvement to the roof. It was escalation platform, one a good 10 feet above the normal roof and had a distinct cover, leaving just enough room in the little enclosed space someone could maneuver there and still not get sunburned. It was a "Hawk Nest." As everyone tended to nickname the places Clint picked to sit and think. Anyone else would think it was a part of the initial design, but Clint could tell it was added by the tiny details, such as the way the paint a slightly different shade, and the fact the rest of the roof seemed almost completely flat, no other sticking up structures to suggest any kind of platform. Tony had to have added it for him.

Clint had never picked out Tony for one to think about beauty, or Clint for that matter. He had to hand it to the man though; this whole island was a realm of beauty. The nest was perfect for him and he couldn't help but be in awe. Everyone took Tony Stark and his genius for granted, but Clint had always been the type to judge based on actions not words, which is why the longer he was around Tony Stark, the more Clint was growing on the big goofball.

Not only was he a fucking god in the kitchen, but he was modest, insecure even. He could totally read that in the kitchen, and he knew Natasha had been able to as well. That was kind of endearing, but he absolutely would never admit that under pain of death. He was learning a lot about Tony spending time with him and Clint had to reluctantly admit that Fury might have been right about this bonding vacation; that is if he ever saw Tony after these 2 months were up.

He had a gut wrenchingly bad feeling about anything that Tony Stark didn't think the Avengers could handle if they wanted to. Tony himself had seemed to have given up and that damped Clint's spirits even more, because not only was there obviously some danger here, but he didn't think he would ever see Tony Stark look so resigned and defeated.

"Clint? Are you alright?" Clint rolled his eyes as he heard the billionaire's voice. "Speak of the devil…" He said quietly but Tony didn't hear him. "Hey, are you alright…? I could leave…?" Clint looked up to the genius in disbelief. Tony asking if it was okay to be on his own roof? Not his style. Tony was ruffled, still in the same clothes as earlier, a bit more ruffled, his hair sticking spiky and sweaty all over his head, Clint's guess being from the fact he had taken a nap on the awful looking lab couch.

"No, Tony. I'm fine you don't have to go anywhere." He turned his head back to the water, trying to decide what to say. He figured if he wanted to get to know Tony, he would have to go about it in more normal ways. He really had no clue how to do that though, he was use to using his spy skills, not his lacking people skills.

"What are you doing up here though Tony? Looking for me?" Tony turned his attention towards Clint, brown eyes raking him, obviously trying to figure out exactly why Clint wanted to talk to him. Clint found that a little sad, was this man really so deprived of people who just enjoyed talking to him?

"I like looking at the ocean. It calms me down when… when something upsets me or I have a lot on my mind." Clint nodded politely trying not to let the fact that he knew a lot more about what was upsetting Stark than he was supposed to. He started at Tony a moment and saw Tony's eyes slowly staring to glaze over like they had when they were playing the game earlier and quickly decided to go for the whole "I'll share you share bit."

"I think about my brother a lot. He never really liked heights, I loved them. They make me feel free, and special. Like I'm seeing things most people don't get too see. Barney hated it, hated I was so at ease with climbing and moving around from thing to thing. When he started hating me I did that much more often, hid from him there, trying to pretend it wasn't real, until he finally tried to kill me. He waited until I came to the ground though. Now, I like coming up to high places now when I think of him, or when I have a lot on my mind, it makes me feel safer." Tony's eyes widened in surprised at the admission, and Clint couldn't help commenting. "Although you probably already figured that out considering the Nest, thanks by the way." He gestured towards the platform and Tony blushed making Clint smile. They sat in silence for a moment before Tony sighed and conceded.

"Well, you just seemed more comfortable in places like that on missions, so what the hell you know? I didn't know you'd be up here now though, swear. Just, whenever my problems seem like the end of the world, I can look at the ocean, and I like that it makes me feel small. It calms me to think no matter what happens with me, the ocean will be the ocean. People put a lot of pressure on me, and despite what people think, I like the thought that even if I dropped dead right now, I'd just be footprints in the sand, and even when I'm washed away all this beauty and stuff will go on without me."

Clint smiled at that. Tony was listening, talking, and staring out to the sea just mesmerized by the ocean. The wonder in his eyes reminded him of the face that Tony had to be a dreamer to get where he was, and dreamers were always the ones who got hurt the easiest; all you had to do was take their dreams away. The ocean being unending and constant thing? That kind of thing actually made since. It was unexpected, but what about Tony wasn't? He was just that kind of guy who did stuff like that. He also didn't miss how easily Tony brushed off changing the design of his building to accommodate Clint's comfort, or how he actually paid attention to Clint's comforts; despite the pretense of not liking any of the team.

"Did you mean what you said in the limo before? About having us rooms in the tower and stuff?" Tony bit his lip and Clint felt a little guilt at that, he didn't want to make Tony uncomfortable or something getting his answers, but the more he talked to Tony the more curious he got. Tony moved his foot around on the ground for a moment, drawing random shapes with the toe of his shoe, before finally answering. "Yes, I mean of course you don't have to, but I think you guys will actually like living together if you give it a try. You have floors, actually. I designed them in my free time. I get you'll probably all want to stay where you are, but ya know, it's an option."

Clint shook his head helplessly, struck speechless, and for once said exactly what was on his mind. "You know Tony; I think that people have you wrong. You're not the selfish bastard everyone makes you out to be." Tony's eyes meet his then and he sees the utter the confusion in them before Tony covers it and scoffs. "Yeah well, I personally think your wrong Barton. Just wait until you're around me longer. You'll agree with everyone else. I'm headin back to work, see you at movie night." With that, Tony was gone as quick as he came, and Clint sighed. Freaking snail's pace progress, but progress nevertheless.

**I actually know nothing about Barney Barton, so I'm sorry if I messed up there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I love you all. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Not surprisingly, considering the fact that pissing off Natasha was the surest form of suicide, everyone was filing into the big living room that night, the water screen floor having changed from the blue gentle waves to the reflection of a starry night on the water, their feet making ripples in the perfect reflection of the night sky. The ceiling was lit up in the same sky pattern, so realistic you could see fake clouds gliding over the virtual moon, and shooting stars shoot by quickly. The stars would dim and grow brighter, sea breeze appearing even stronger in the beauty of the night. The whole team was sitting mesmerized, either running their feet across the fake water or openly gaping at the sky/ceiling.

Everyone was already there minus Tony, Natasha and Clint curled up on the main Cloud Couch, trying very hard to make it look like they weren't touching, Thor and Steve had both claimed chairs and were curled up happily, but Bruce was still pacing waiting for Tony nervously, hoping to god he wouldn't have to go get him when finally the genius in question sauntered into the living room with 5 baskets in his hands. Bruce dropped down into a chair relived watching the genius curiously as he walked up to him and handed him one. With a raised eyebrow he was amazed to find the basket full of White Chocolate Chip cookies, fresh from the oven. His favorite.

Tony then strode up to Steve and Thor, shoving a basket of Peanut Butter cookies in Steve's hands, and a mixed basket of random sweets, including Pop Tarts in Thor's. Without even stopping to look at Steve's shocked face he continued around the room, dropping the basket of Double Chocolate Chips cookies in Clint's lap and the Sugar in Natasha's. Then he just collapsed in a chair, mumbling "Movie snacks."

They all fell silent for a moment, completely shocked, and Bruce as willing to bet Tony had just baked them all their favorites. They started at him for a moment; Tony pretended not to notice, instead typing away on his phone. Bruce could still see the nervousness in his shoulders, and he quickly decided to help him out.

"So what movie guys?" Everyone turned to him considering him for a moment before Clint shrugged. "Matrix?" Bruce shook his head vehemently. "No, that will confuse Steve and Thor beyond all reason. It still confuses some people FROM here." Clint nodded sadly in agreement and Tony's head popped up. "Hey the whole point of this trip is to do the whole relate-empathies thing right? Let's watch something we can all relate too, like Prince of Persia The Sands of Time."

Everyone's head turned to the genius, waiting for him to explain his strange reasoning. Tony just smirked and rolled his eyes in his usual "Oh poor me I have to explain everything" manner. "Seriously guys. It hits a little close to home for all of us. Warfare, swords and shields, brotherly bonds and brother's betrayal that stuff for Thor, Steve has the whole honor, duty, out of time confusion. Bruce has the whole curse never wanted to bear thing going on, Clint has tons in common with Dustan, the acrobatics, orphan boy taken in and trained thing. For Natasha there's the whole people being trained from the time their young for others purposes, networks of carefully guarded secrets and stuff. Then for me there's the whole beloved and trusted uncle stabbing you in the back and trying to get you killed thing, so yeah, and that's just the basics."

Everyone openly gaped at the genius's openness at how well he knew of their struggles and things that they would relate to, and his open confession of something personal. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce all knew that was a sign of trust, even if Steve wasn't aware of everything.

"Umm…Yeah Tony. Turn it on." Tony just nodded lying back in the chair and rolling his wrist gesturing for JARVIS to roll it, and the screen slowly lit up. Bruce smiled softly at Tony and Tony returned a small grin before Clint interrupted the peaceful silence with "HOLY MOTHER OF COOKIES STARK, HOW THE HELL CAN THEY TASTE SO GOOD!?"


End file.
